


The Swing Set

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, King Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: They worked together, more often when Thomas was a kid, in tandem, like two birds in flight.Or,King Creativity and Logic have fun sometimes.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	The Swing Set

**Author's Note:**

> My dad said to my brother what I made Thomas's dad say at the park today, and I just thought of these two.
> 
> Edit: Thomas said on his livestream he knew his clouds this fic is canon sorry I don't make the rules

_They worked together, more often when Thomas was a kid, in tandem, like two birds in flight._

"You have to use logic kid, not emotion. Now, swing!"

As Thomas's dad said that, his actual Logic showed up in the imagination, next to a frustrated King Creativity on a swing set, similar to the one Thomas was on at the moment. 

"You gotta pump your legs." Logic said, sitting on the swing next to Creativity. The King blew his hair out of his face, before getting up and giving Logic a push. 

"Show me?" He asked as he pushed a second time, and Logic smiled as he did, feeling the wind on his face and the joy in his heart. 

The second time was when Thomas was on a picnic, laying on the blanket looking up at the clouds. 

"That one looks like a rabbit! And that one a butt!" Creativity laughed as he pointed them out, to Logic. 

"What does that one look like?" Logic asked, in parallel with Thomas asking his brothers. 

"It looks like a cumulus cloud." His brother said, perking the attention of the two sides.

"What's a cumulus?" Thomas asked, staring at the slow-moving cloud.

"A low level cloud that's close to the earth. We're learning about them in science!"

Creativity didn't miss the wondrous look in Logics eye, and the bright smile on his face.

The last time was on a nature walk. 

"That one, that one's a mahogany! And ooo look, another oak! This ones a lot bigger!" Creativity smiled as Logic ran ahead of Thomas a little bit, staring up at the large tree. 

"Do you think we could climb it?" King asked, watching Logic's face. 

"Not this one, but this one we could!" Logic said, pointing to a low hanging tree. "That one is more level, and we're less likely to fall." 

"Race ya!" Creativity laughed, looking back to see if Logic was catching up. 

Logic lost his Creativity on a Saturday.

"What happened?" Logic asked as he ran down the stairs. "I heard a scream!" 

The sight he was met with was a grisly one. 

"I don't know!" Heart said, sobbing a bit. "Thomas's mom just said that it _not okay_ to want to electrocute his brother, and then King Creativity just started screaming and-" he cut himself off with a loud cry, motioning to the two bodies on the floor. 

Logic gasped, and went to help the one who stirred a bit up. 

"Logic? Wh- what happened?" He woozily asked, steading himself. 

"I, I don't know, for some reason, you're in……. two?" 

Creativity stood straight then, looking at the other on the floor, who was starting to wake up. His eyes widened as he went to help his brother?? up. 

"No, nonononononononononono-" the Creativity in white said, facing the one in black with a fearful look. He took his other half into a hug, tears leaking down his face. "No!" 

Heart and Lying decided they couldn't be together anymore. Not if they were to act like this every time they saw each other.

_It was for Thomas_ they said as they dragged the twins to other sides of the mind palace kicking and screaming, Logic going with Heart and Wrath going with Lying.

_It was for Thomas_ they said. 

Logic lost feeling after that. 

They all learned to adjust. Creativity wasn't the Creativity Logic knew, but he still was a part of him, and of Thomas.

It was years later, when Thomas learned that he was allowed to like boys, did it strike Logic in the heart.

He had been in love with King. 

Logic couldn't bear to look at Princey for a while after that. 

Princey took it as hatred. 

They never really fixed their relationship after that. 

Thomas had just gone on a walk when it happened again. 

Logan was in his room, figuring out the schedule and revising a couple parts of the script, when he heard a door opening and slamming shut. 

_That sounds like the imagination_ Logan thought. _Roman must be back_

It was when he heard the crash followed by a large gasp did he think something was up. 

"Patton? Roman? Is everything okay?" He shouted down the hall. He heard muffled talking, but Logan figured it wasn't for him. 

He went back to work, only for someone to knock, a fancy rapping against the door a couple minutes later. 

"Ah, Roman, I just finished the script-"

Logan dropped the paper as he was met with King Creativity. 

"How?" He breathed, shocked. 

"I, don't know." Romulus said, flexing his hands. "I don't think it will stay for long though. We weren't exactly supposed to be put back again." He looked at Logan, and cupped his face, brushing the tears he hadn't even noticed were running down his face away.

Logan leaned into the touch, his hand reaching up to rest on Romulus. "Before you go, I have to say-" 

Romulus cut him off with a kiss, silencing his confession, "shhhhh, I know" he said, and pressed another to his lips. "I've always known."

Thomas sat on the swing in the empty park, and smiled. He slowly pushed himself back….

And then soared. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
